Konoha High School
by adhityas21
Summary: Konoha High School. Tempat dimana pemuda pintar dan pemuda bodoh disatukan dalam takdir. Di dalam sekolah itu terdapat murid bernama Namikaze Naruto. Naruto bersama teman teman nya yang konyol dan juga pintar menjalankan hidupnya dan juga konflik cinta segitiga yang rumit bukan kepalang yang dialami naruto. senang, sedih, semua ada disini. selamat membaca...


**Konoha High School**

By : Adhityas21

Naruto owner Masashi Kishimoto

Konoha High School owner me

Rated : T

Genre : Comedy, Romance, Frendship

Pair : NaruHina, SasuSaku, Akatsuki, and others

Warning : Banyak typo, gaje, EYD ancur, dll.

Silahkan membaca

Chapter 1 : Permulaan pagi

Pagi yang damai...burung-burung mulai bermunculan. Terdapat suatu rumah berdiri mewah diantara rumah rumah lainnya.

Di salah satu kamar di rumah itu..terlihat seorang anak masih tidur pulas dengan tidak elitnya. Anak yang bernama Naruto Namikaze itu tidur dengan posisi setengah badan di bawah kasur dan setengahnya lagi di atas kasur.

Pukul 06.15 pagi..

TAP TAP TAP CLEK...

"Naruto, ayo bangun...ini sudah siang lho.." Kata Minato, sambil meminum kopinya.

"hmm...5 menit lagi Tou-san dan ini masih pagi..." balas Naruto, dengan setengah sadar.

"Ayo Naruto..nanti Kaa-san menga-" Kata kata Minato berhenti tiba tiba dan tergelincir..

"Uwaaaaa...awas Naruto..!" teriak Minato...

BRAKKK..*ini suara minato jatuh...*

"Hmm...ada ap-" kata Naruto tiba tiba berhenti dan...

PRANG ! SPLASHHH... *ini suara air kopi mengenai kaki naruto..*

Tik...tik...tik.. *suara detik jam...*

"GYAAAA...KAAAAAKIKUUUUUUUUU..." teriak Naruto, sambil lompat lompat gaje, berguling di lantai, bahkan sampai kayang. *lah ngapain kayang coba -_-*

"TOU-SAAAN...Apa yang kau lakukan terhadap ka-"

"Hiks..hiks..kopi dan cangkir ku yang berharga.." kata Minato sambil menangis gaje.

"KENAPA TOU-SAN MALAH MENGKHAWATIRKAN KOPINYA. SEHARUSNYA TOU-SAN MENGKHAWATIRKAN KAKIKU YANG MULUS INI!" terik Naruto sambil menunjuk muka Minato dan kakinya..

"Ah..sudahlah naruto, laki laki itu harus kuat dan"-kata Minato dengan muka bersinar- "kau tidak sadar sekarang jam berapa ? kau kan harus sekolah hari ini.."

"Eh...emangnya sekarang jam bera-" pertanyaan Naruto berhenti ketika melihat jam..

"APAAAA ! SUDAH PUKUL 06.45 ! AKU BISA TELAT... DAN SEMUA INI GARA GARA TOU-SAAAAAAAN !" teriak Naruto sambil ngacir ke kamar mandi, selesai mandi Naruto pun langsung pergi ke sekolah.

'Naruto...kau bikin heboh saja..' batin Minato. *ini semua gara gara lo tau -_-*

Konoha high school adalah sekolah terbesar dan pertama di jepang. Sekolah tersebut tidak hanya terdapat murid murid pintar, tapi juga terdapat murid yang *bisa dibilang bodoh dan gila* dan juga dipimpin oleh tsunade senju yang awet muda dan dada yang *disensor*. Disinilah naruto sekolah dan masuk di kelas 1-F yang ancur muridnya.

BRAKK ! Pintu kelas 1-F terbuka. Munculah Naruto dengan muka absurd yang kelelahan. Tapi malah disangka muka nahan boker. -_-

"Oi Naruto..kenapa muka lu begitu ? lu lagi nahan boker ya ?" Tanya manusia ikan atau Kisame dengan muka tersenyum tapi malah terlihat horor.

Semua orang yang dekat Kisame mulai menyingkir secara perlahan lahan.

"Brengsek lu Kisame..muka gue bukan macam muka lu yang ancur.." balas Naruto dengan kesal.

"A..Apa, jadi muka gue yang dulu mirip Justin bieber sudah hancur.." ucap Kisame dengan menyesal.. *muka lu dari dulu udah ancur*

Naruto pun pergi ke tempat duduknya menghiraukan Kisame yang sedang meratap nasibnya. Naruto pun melipat tanganya dan memasukan kepalanya di tanganya. *posisi mw tidur di atas meja*

Beberapa saat kemudian mendekatlah 9 mahluk abal abal...

.

.

"Naruto kau tidak apa apa ?"

"Naruto..jika kau bosan nih ada barbie untuk lo..."

" Naruto..jika lu tidak bangun gue ledakin lho.."

"Naruto..jika kau sedang ada masalah, sembahlah dewa jashin.." telinga Naruto bergerak gerak...

'Diam lu pemuja abal abal' batin Naruto kesal

" Naruto..jika kau tidur dan ngiler di meja, kau harus bayar 20 ryo kepadaku.." badan naruto bergetar pelan dan sambil menjaga dompetnya...

"Naruto pasangan hidup dan mati adikku, apa kau baik – baik saja.." badan Naruto merinding disko..

"Naruto..Jika kau tidak bangun, muka lu akan ganteng seperti aku loh..." Naruto berpikir 'ganteng ? seperti siapa..?'

"MACAM KISAME NARUTO ! MW LO MIRIP KISAME !"

'OGAH BANGET DAH..' Badan Naruto bergetar sedang..

"NARUTO-SENPAI ! KALAU BANGUN NANTI TOBI KASI LOLIPOP LOH..." badan Naruto bergetar pelan lagi..

"NARUTO ! KAWAN BOKEP KU.. KALAU LU NDK BANGUN GW PERKOSA LO.. !" Naruto berpikir lagi 'bokep ? tunggu siapa yang mw perkosa gue dan suaranya cowok lagi...jangan jangan

"PEIN LHO NARUTO.. LU MAU DI PERKOSA PEIN..!

Badan naruto bergetar hebat sampai sampai meja nya bergoyang goyang dan tanahnya retak.. *ok itu berlebihan*

"PEINNNNNNNN..DAN LHO 8 MAHLUK ABAL ABAL..NGAPAIN LO SEMUA DISINIIIIII...?" teriak naruto..

"WOI...KENAPA GW DISEBUT MAHLUK ABAL ABAL ?" teriak Kisame, Kakuzu dan Zetsu.

Krik...krik...krik...

'lu pada engak nyadar yah' batin anak kelas 1-F sweatdrop..

"Naruto..kau lupa ya..Jashin-sama lh yang membuat kita berkumpul kembali ke kelas yang bobrok ini.." kata Hidan sambil membawa tasbih..

'jangan bawa nama Dewa abal abal itu..kampret .' kesal Naruto

TAP..

"Sudahlah Naruto..Lebih baik kita bermain game.." kata Pein sambil memegang bahu naruto.

'Game ap- ? tunggu menurut analisis ku *sok pintar lu nar * Pein adalah orang yang mesum, pecinta game, dan berpierching. Jadi setelah aku satukan ciri khas Pein tadi, jangan jangan game nya adalah...' batin Naruto berpikir

"Pein..jangan jangan game yang kau maksud adalah.."

"Ya Naruto akhirnya kau mengerti juga. Itu adalah game H.."

Hehehehehehe... keduanya tertawa mesum.

TAP TAP TAP...

"Glek..Na..Naruto kau tau aura gelap ini..?"

"A..Aku tidak tau pein..tapi sepertinya aura perempuan yang ingin mengamuk.."

"Ya..kau benar Naruto. Dan Pein aku akan memusnahkanmu berdua.." Ucap pemilik aura tadi alias Konan sambil memegang stungun..

"Na..Naruto.."

"Ya..Pein.."

"Ada saran untukku agar aku tidak dibunuh ?"

"Bilang aja lu tidak main game H, tapi baca majalah Bokep.."

"ITU SAMA AJA KAMPRETTT..."

"MATI KAU PEINNNNN.." teriak Konan

GYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA ! SZZZT SZZT !

Ya.. begitulah pagi yang yang damai di KHS

~TBC~

Yaaa Haloo readers... saya Newbie disini. Saya mohon maaf bila ada kesamaan dalam cerita.

Ah ya. Saya lagi membutuhkan OC dari readers. Sebutkan nama, kelas, ciri ciri, sifat yang disesuaikan dengan fic ini, mw pair dengan anggota akatsuki yang mana, hobi, tgl ulang tahun, dan mau msk kelas mana. Jika tdk mau tidak apa apa.

Disini ada 6 kelas, yait F. Kelas A itu murid pintar semua dan Kelas F murid abal abal.

Terima kasih sudah membaca. Please review dan saya ingin meminta saran yang mana yang salah.


End file.
